At the Breadstix
by thetimeladyswan
Summary: Yes, I know the title sucks; I couldn't come up with anything  Set after A Very Glee Christmas. Kurt's home for the Christmas holidays. Rachel wants to meet up; Blaine tags along. One-shot - Finchel and Klaine. First story so be nice!  Please!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately_

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed, reading the Marion Cotillard issue of Vogue, and trying not to think that it was Blaine's favourite issue too. He knew that Mercedes knew that he was in love with Blaine; he had seen her face at the Breadstix when the three of them met up. He had to organize that they meet again; maybe Blaine could bring David along. He had recently split up with his girlfriend, he was black, and Mercedes and Jonathan hadn't worked out.

The canary chirruped in its cage. Kurt looked up, put Pavarotti was merely singing again.

Kurt felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out.

_Hi Kurt. I was wondering if we could meet up. Say the Breadstix in half an hour? And tell me; is Finn depressed? 'Cos I am, and I'm at a loss at how to make it up to him. Bring Mercedes along if you like. Or that Blaine guy; we didn't get a chance to be introduced; you had to perform - Rachel._

Kurt smiled. He would be only too glad to play a part in getting Finn and Rachel back together. Finn was moping around the house, and Kurt had heard him shouting at his game console because he lost on level one of one of his video games.

_Hey Rach. Sure, see you in half an hour. Yes, Finn is depressed; he's moping around the house. You guys totally have to get back together. I'll text Blaine and see if he can come; if not it's just the two of us._

Once it had sent, he started typing out another text to Blaine.

_Hey Blaine. Rachel - you remember her from Sectionals? - and I are meeting up at the Breadstix in half an hour. Wanna come?_

Less than a minute after Kurt had sent the text, his phone buzzed in is hand.

_Thanks for the offer. I'd love to meet Rachel properly. You're probably gonna end up winning regionals now you're going back to McKinley. See you there!_

* * *

'Hey Kurt! Over here!'

Rachel, beaming, caught Kurt's attention by waving her hand and shouting at him. Kurt saw her and sat across from her.

'You look cheerful,' said Kurt. 'You wanted to talk about you and Finn, right?'

Rachel nodded. 'Remember I told you at Sectionals that Finn and Santana were romantically involved and he lied to me about it?'

'Yes, I do,' said Kurt, nodding for effect.

'Well …' Rachel continued. 'I was really mad at him, and I wanted to make him feel as bad as I did; so …. I kinda made out with Puck.'

'Rachel, what am I going to do with you?' said Kurt, shaking his head dramatically. Then he waved Blaine over, and they ordered their drinks.

Blaine and Rachel exchanged handshakes.

'I'm Rachel Berry,' Rachel said. 'Kurt's friend and his step-brother's ex-girlfriend.'

'Way to complicate things,' said Kurt, rolling his eyes. 'She used to date Finn, but they recently broke up.'

'Right,' said Blaine. 'Blaine Anderson. Kurt's friend and ex-roomie.'

'Cool,' said Rachel, taking a sip of her drink.

Kurt heard Blaine's phone buzz, he pulled it out and read it.

'Oh no!' he said.

'What?' said Kurt.

'The girl I'm doing Baby, it's Cold Outside with tomorrow just got the flu,' Blaine explained, Kurt saw him type, _Too bad. Get well soon _and hit the send button.

'Bummer,' said Kurt. 'What are you gonna do?'

'It's gonna be _impossible _to find another girl who knows the choreography for it at such short notice. The performance is gonna have to be cancelled.'

'Too bad,' said Rachel, sounding sympathetic. 'Were you gonna get paid for it?'

Blaine nodded. 'But Kathy's sick, so neither of us are gonna get a penny. I can't sing a duet on my own.'

'Kurt did, once,' said Rachel. 'Remember?'

'Yeah,' said Kurt. 'I remember. Anyway, I thought you wanted to find a way to get back together with Finn.'

'I do,' said Rachel. 'I don't know what to do, though.'

'Got an answer in two words,' said Kurt. 'New Year's.'

'Sorry?' said Rachel, frowning.

'Puck's having a party, isn't he?' said Kurt.

'Yeah,' said Rachel.

'And both you and Finn have an invite?' Kurt continued.

'Yeah,' Rachel repeated.

'You know most people kiss when the countdown's over,' said Kurt. 'Well … kiss Finn and take it from there.'

'You are a _genius_, Kurt!' said Rachel, leaning across the table to hug him. 'I can't believe it took me so long to be friends with you. And, ironically enough; I missed you while you were at Dalton.'

'Speaking of Dalton,' said Blaine. 'How's Pavarotti?'

'Fine,' said Kurt. 'He's singing again.'

'Good,' said Blaine. 'Mitchie's missing his canary roomie though.'

'I think Pavarotti misses him too,' said Kurt.

Rachel, watching them talk about their canaries, smiled. She knew that they were using this to avoid admitting that it was them that missed each other. She had to admit that they were cute. She sat watching them, sipping her drink.

'We've got to meet here with Mercedes again,' Kurt told Blaine. 'I was thinking maybe we could set her up with David.'

'That's a great idea,' said Blaine. 'I'll let you know when we can meet. But I'd better go. See you soon. Nice meeting you, Rachel.'

'You too, Blaine,' said Rachel, smiling at him as he left.

'So, now I'm gonna grill you,' said Rachel, grinning evilly. 'Have you guys kissed yet?'

'What?' Kurt spluttered, feeling his cheeks turn red. 'We're just friends!'

'Of course you are,' said Rachel, sarcastically. 'Saying your canaries miss each other when it's actually you who miss each other. What are we gonna do when you come back to McKinley? You'll be daydreaming all day.'

'No I won't!' said Kurt indignantly. 'But I will admit; I'm in love with him. Now two people know.'

'I knew that all ready,' said Rachel. 'Who else did you tell?'

'Mr Schuester,' Kurt said. 'He came for some help with presents, and asked me if Blaine was someone special. I said he was just a friend, but I was in love with him and he's actually gay.'

'He's gay too?' Rachel asked. 'Then you guys _have _to get together! I'm so happy for you, Kurt!'

Kurt stayed silent. He poked around in the dredges of his drink with his straw. The truth was, he had the courage to stand up to Karofsky, but not to kiss Blaine, or ask him out. And if he couldn't do that, he'd be just a friend forever.

* * *

_Ok, random end, but I know that Kurt wouldn't make the first move. I can imagine Rachel talking to Blaine now. I don't know where I came up with Mitchie's name, but Blaine's a Warbler, so he has a canary. Is Blaine supposed to be a year older than Kurt? I think they were roommates, maybe they weren't. And I'm also not sure if Kurt would be able to take Pavarotti home after he left Dalton. This is probably gonna end in Blaine transferring to McKinley too, because if the New Year's plan didn't work for Rachel; Blaine becoming the new lead singer in New Directions would probably make him jealous, a then they'd get back together. I might write another one-shot about that. Review please! It's my first story so it'd be great to have feedback!_


End file.
